The Sorcerer's Apprentice/Transcript
This is the transcript of the eponymous film which released in 2010. Transcript Prologue *(The film opens with Balthazar and Veronica riding their respective horse in the night with torches to illuminate their surroundings as their image is overlapped by Encantus rendition of Merlin and his three apprentices.) *'Narrator': The war between sorcerers was fought in the shadows of history and the fate of mankind rested with the just and powerful Merlin. He taught his secrets to three trusted apprentices; Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath. He should have trusted only two. *(Arriving at their destination, Balthazar and Veronica see it littered with fallen knights and sorcerers alike, before the scene shifts to remaining knights rushed upstairs only to be incinerated by a blast of fire which revealed to be conjured from Morgana le Fay's fingertips.) *'Narrator': Veronica and Balthazar witnessed the savagery of a sorcerer beyond evil, Morgana le Fay, Merlin's most deadly enemy. *(Morgana enters Merlin's chamber which seemingly empty, oblivious to the great sorcerer has expecting her. While maintaining his cover, he opened his fingers, prompting nearby braziers to coil around Morgana's arms, restraining her. Merlin jumps from the hiding with sword at hand. Morgana on the hand, cuts both braziers with focused heat, before using both as improvised twin foils to fight the great sorcerer. An intense duel ensues as Balthazar and Veronica search for survivors inside the Stronghold. The duel culminated to Merlin cornered Morgana at a pillar and seemingly failed to deliver a final blow due to the sword knocks nearby wall instead — a distraction for Morgana not to notice her hands magically fuse into the pillar itself.) *'Merlin': We are but servants. *'Horvath': (enters the chamber and greets his mentor) Merlin. *'Merlin': Horvath! (Horvath casts the Disperse Spell with his enchanted Sword, freeing Morgana le Fay while Merlin is distracted) You betray me? *'Morgana': (fatally stabs Merlin on the torso) I am no one's servant. (letting Merlin fell as she rids of her improvised foils and turns on Horvath) Well done. Now get the spell. *'Narrator': (as Morgana and Horvath make their leave, with the former tears a page about The Rising's schematics off Merlin's Encantus along the way) And so it was. Morgana gained sorcery's most dangerous spell known as "The Rising," giving Morgana the power to raise an army of the dead and enslave mankind. *(Back to Balthazar and Veronica, the two has split up to cover more ground, only for the former got ambushed by Morgana le Fay. Seeing her boyfriend at the dark enchantress' mercy as the latter is about to bombard him with Plasma Bolts, Veronica magically binds Morgana's body via the Human Fusion Spell, before gesturing her hands at herself, and then at Morgana. The horrified Balthazar watches as Morgana had her soul painfully absorbed into Veronica's body, with her husk disintegrates off-screen.) *'Narrator' Veronica sacrificed herself for Balthazar by drawing Morgana's soul into her own body. (Morgana's soul begins to choke Veronica on the throat from the inside, attempting to take over her host) But Morgana began to kill her from the inside. (Balthazar reluctantly uses the Grimhold's innermost layer to seal Veronica just as her eyes changed into Morgana's) To save Veronica's life and to capture Morgana, Balthazar trapped them both in the Grimhold, an inescapable prison. (the scene shifts to several images of outermost layers of Grimhold each with medieval rendition of their respective prisoner; Abigail Williams' layer is a brown one whereas Sun Lok and Maxim Horvath's yellow and red ones respectively) Over time, Balthazar fought many sorcerers who tried to free Morgana, trapping them in layer upon layer of the doll. Eventually, he captured Horvath as well. (the scene shifts one again, this time showing the dying Merlin with Balthazar on his side)As Merlin lay dying, he gave Balthazar his Dragon Ring, saying it would guide him to the child who would one day grow to be Merlin's successor, the Prime Merlinean. *'Merlin': The Prime Merlinean is the only one who can kill Morgana. *'Narrator': Balthazar would search for centuries. (we then presented to montages of Balthazar's search prior to his arrival at New York City, starting at Africa. Posing as a wanderer, he met a tribal child whom hands not causing the Dragon to react. He then continues his search to other parts of the world, including at India (where he poses as a doctor while having random intriguing children checking on the Ring), and Russia (?) (as a teacher who gently pats a boy on the hair when the Ring doesn't react to his touch). The Dragon Ring is then shown on his hand as the image shifts to its Encantus rendition) And never, it is said, will Balthazar waver from his quest, for mankind will never be safe until Morgana is destroyed by the Prime Merlinean. Arcana Cabana *(A Buzz Lightyear-themed alarm clock rings as it shows that it's already 07.00. The young Dave awakes and turns it off, surprised to see puppy Tank licking him up.) *'Dave': Hey, Tank. How did you even get up here? *'Dave's Mom': David? Field trip today. Don't forget to wear clean underwear. *'Dave': (as puppy Tank continues licking him) She means me, not you. *(We are presented with the scenery of New York City in the year of 2000. The camera pans to a school bus Dave is on board as it moves through Manhattan Bridge. Kids chattering and on their own business as Dave draws a doodle of King Kong on the bus window.) *'Unnamed Boy': (noticing what Dave is doing while eating ice cream) You're not supposed to be doing that, Dave. *'Dave': Now! (as if that was a cue, his King Kong doodle on the bus window overlaps empire state building on the distance, much to Becky's amazement) *'Becky': David. That's cool. *(Dave and Becky share a brief heartfelt smile before turning their gaze away. As Dave revels in his success, the amused unnamed boy gives a thumbs up. The journey goes smoothly as the kids later arrived at a park not far from the bridge with their teacher, Ms. Algar, begins her lecture about surrounding area's history.) *'Mrs.Algar': ...which means that before Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty were built... *'Dave': (writes a question note which he passes to his classmate beside him) Pass it to Becky. *'Classmate # 1': Pass it on. (passes the question note) *'Classmate # 2': Pass it on. (passes the question note) *'Classmate # 3': Pass it to Becky. (passes the question note) *'Classmate # 4c': Here. (gives the question note to Becky) *(Becky sees the note, which says, "Check One: I would like to be David's: #Friend #Girlfriend. She looks at Dave with a puzzled look as the boy smiles in anticipation. Unnamed boy also looks at Becky, waiting whether this will work out. Nevertheless, the girl checks an answer and about to pass the note only for everyone got on their feet due to their ferry had just arrived. So instead, she put the note near a post light for Dave to retrive.) *'Ms. Algar': Let's go. Get on the ferry. Get your bags. Stay close. Here we go. *'Dave': (Reaches for the note only for it to be carried by the wind) Hey, stop! (rushes for the paper which then stuck in someone's bike as he ride away, much to his unnamed friend's chagrin. The man notices the note and casted it aside, which then inadvertently plastered on a bulldog's feet as the dog stepped on it) Excuse me, excuse me. (shoving two pedestrians aside to see the dog's owner notices his paper and tossed it away in disgust) No! No, lady, don't! (Dave continues the chase past the dark alley of New York full of papers and litter for the flying note, which brings him to a small shop, Arcana Cabana. Looking at the ominous shop, he notices his note got stuck in its door's mail slot. He rushes for reaching it only for the note got sucked into the building. After debating what to do, Dave enters the shop despite not having any appointment as he needs his question note back.) *(Entering Arcana Cabana, the shop turns out true to its namesake; it is full of eclectic mix of goods from floor to ceiling, everything from mummies to animal skins, and every other type of strange antique and other artifacts that could possibly exist in the world, including occult ones. What caught Dave's attention however, is an arabian lamp resembling one which seals a genie in ''Aladdin, one of most popular stories of One Thousand and One Nights which received many adaptations, including it's Disney one.) *'Dave': No way. (''begins to rub the lamp before lifting it, only for the metal plate and other item placed beside it to fall and topple the next, creating a domino-like chain reaction which culminated to an ominous-looking urn almost fall on Dave until a hand stop it. The boy looks up and sees the store's proprietor, a shady-looking man with trench coat, Balthazar Blake.) *'Balthazar': (about the urn) The second emperor of the Han dynasty locked his least-favorite wife in this urn for 10 years to the day. They say you open it up, the same thing will happen to you. *'Dave': I'm sorry. I'm looking for this note. Have you seen it? It kind of just blew into your store. *'Balthazar': (walks towards the counter) A note? *'Dave': It blew into your store. It was just a... *'Balthazar': ...coincidence? *'Dave': Yeah, it was just a coincidence. *'Balthazar': (sensing something in this turn of events, he comes up with an idea in mind) I have something I'd like to show you, Dave. *'Dave': (puzzled) How'd you know my name was Dave? *'Balthazar': 'Cause I can read minds! (a beat later) It's on your backpack. (as the initially shocked Dave awkwardly checking his back for his name tag, Balthazar goes for one of the store's cabinet and gestured Dave to go for him) Come over here. *(Following the eccentric proprietor to the store's counter, Dave sees Balthazar pulling out a slender mahogany box from a drawer. He opened the box to reveal a small metal dragon figurine within. The figurine has intricate design along with a green gem embedded on the back.) *'Balthazar': (referring the dragon figurine) This is very special and if it likes you, you can keep it. *'Dave': (briefly tempted, but eventually reconsider) I better not. My teacher said I couldn't be gone for long. She knows I'm here. *'Balthazar': You're a bad liar, Dave. That's good. *'Dave': (surprised and uneasy that the man saw through his polite yet poor excuse, turns away and steps for the door only for it to close on its own) Oh, boy. (realizing he had little to no choice, returns to the counter and takes the dragon. To his surprise, it comes to life with a shook of its head before proceeding to climb its way for his index finger and wraps its tail around as the figurine turns into its true form; Merlin's Dragon Ring. As Balthazar sighed in relief that he has found his late mentor's heir) No way. *'Balthazar': (with a delighted yet mysterious looking smile) I have been searching a very long time. (gently holds Dave's shoulders) Magically, here you are. That ring on your finger means something, Dave. It means you're going to be a very important sorcerer one day. And your first lesson begins right now with your very own Encantus. (gestures as he says the next line) Do not move, do not touch anything. *(The excited Balthazar calmly rushes downstairs for Encantus through the stairs on the back of the store. As he parted a section of the brick wall beneath the same stairs with a wave of his hands, the curious Dave examines the Dragon Ring when he heard a banging noise coming from the wall behind the counter. Noticing the bang becomes louder the more he gestures his hand with the ring onto certain direction, the boy tests the theory with repeated moves. Curiosity overtakes Dave as he pulls his hand with a jolt, causing something to burst out of the wall and lands in front of him. Just as Balthazar opens the parted wall to reach the Encantus, a magical tome covered with spider webs and dust, Dave picks up the strange object he just summoned by accident, the marythoska-like Grimhold with red outer layer depicting a man dressing in 1930s gangster outfit complete with a bowler hat. Unknown to the boy, his latent yet raw magic potential somehow cracked the doll open with a trail of small fiery burst through the ring, startling him that he dropped Grimhold at once. This is the least of his surprise however, as swarms of large cockroaches swarm its way out of the doll's outer layer.) *'Dave': No way. (watches as the swarm gather to form the man who depicted on the outer layer of the Grimhold he unintentionally unlocked. The still-forming man, Horvath, takes a small step forward before gasped upon the air after being trapped for so long. His restoration completes with the last roach crawled into his mouth to form the remaining missing piece which presumably his tongue, as he reaches for it to see whether it is there.). *'Horvath': (after a beat) When am I? *'Dave': (nervous) New York City. *'Horvath': Not where. The year. You are wasting my time. (raises his glowing cane, which beats his enchanted sword's crystal pommel as its head — the sword has been transfigured into its current form arguably to adapt with modern era and avoiding unwanted attention sometime prior to his imprisonment.) *'Balthazar': (blasted Horvath offscreen with a concussive blast of air, sending him flying before telekinetically pinned him to the store's glass ceiling. Appears with encantus with one hand while another, which has his crystal magic ring, raised to keep his former comrade in place above) What happened to "don't touch anything"? *'Horvath': That's not very sporting of you, Balthazar. *'Balthazar': Be quiet. (to Dave) It's not you. He's been like this for 1,000 years. I'll explain later. I need the Grimhold. Where's that doll? *(Dave points as the fallen Grimhold, prompting Balthazar to reach it – a bad mistake, Horvath managed to reach his staff as he lowers his guard and projects an air blast which sends him flying out of the doll's reach. Dave covers his ears as Horvath fell, no longer suspended by Balthazar's telekinetic force. Returning on his feet, Horvath magically shoves a nearby cupboard to pin his recovering nemesis from the distance without breaking a sweat. Before he could reach the doll however, Balthazar blasted the cupboard into pieces as he tackles Horvath away from it. Engaging in a physical combat, the former pushes the latter against nearby glass case with enough force to shatter it. Horvath retaliates by firing a plasma bolt from point-blank range only to hit the fence on the second floor. As Dave picks up the Grimhold, which outer layer depicts Sun Lok in medieval rendering, Balthazar and Horvath's physical brawl culminated with them dangerously project air blast against one another in point-blank range, violently sending them apart) *'Horvath': (telekinetically lifts a nearby ornate foil and sending it towards Balthazar, all while manipulating it in the manner as if the weapon is wielded by an invisible swordsman puppet to fight with through his staff that acts as the puppet's string) I'll have that doll! *(breaking a long horn off a nearby unicorn skull model, Balthazar uses it as a makeshift sword to parry the foil's assaults like an expert swordsman. Yet he can only hold for so long until Horvath gains an upper hand which prompts him to use a nearby wooden shield to protect himself against the final blow shortly after his nemesis disarmed him. Fortunately, the foil got stuck on the shield just as it nearly punctured his skull, allowing Balthazar to raise the shield, yanking Horvath's telekinetic tether over the foil and caused him to knock himself with his own staff that he loses his balance and fell. In the process, he inadvertently knocked the Grimlock nearby along with a jar full of harmless liquid which contents spilled all over Dave's crotch. With Horvath disoriented, Balthazar forms a supercharged plasma bolt from his palms before hurls it upon him, yet the former Merlinean managed to evade at the last moments, causing it to struck a nearby knight armor model instead. Horvath returns fire by absorbing some amounts of flames from nearby fireplace into his blazing fingers. Balthazar jumps for the cover as Horvath hurls two fireballs on his hiding spot before finishing it with a swipe of fiery stream, before turning on the terrified Dave.) *'Horvath': (with his remaining flames still on his fingers) I want that doll. *'Balthazar': (jumping out of the blazing inferno, tackles the former Merlinean and opens the fallen Grimlock) Leave, Dave! Leave now! (putting his and Horvath's hands into the magical urn as it sucks things, reducing themselves into ashes that it sucks) *(Dave runs out of the shop and tossed the Grimhold away in fear before bumps into Mrs. Algar and his classmates.) *'Ms. Algar': David Stutler! Don't ever leave your... *'Dave': There's... these crazy wizard guys in there! They're made of roaches! (frustrated Ms. Algar rolls her eyes as she close in for the shop) No! Don't go in there! The store's on fire! Don't go in! Those guys are... (sees the shop devoid of anyone with the fire somehow ceased with little to no traces) *'Ms. Algar': You really shouldn't tell stories. Let's go. *'Bully # 1': (noticing his wet pants and jeers, prompting everyone to laugh) Ew! He peed his pants! *'Dave': A jar broke. It's just water! There was a fire! *'Bully # 2': (rolls his eyes) Yeah, Stutler had a leak. *'Bully # 3': (equally irritated) He's such a geek. *(with that, the bullies goes all out in jeering the humiliated Dave in unison, provoking all kids except the saddened Becky to follow in suit that Ms. Algar barely able to contain the situation. Unknown to the, the Grimlock now has addition in form of Horvath and Balthazar among image of tortured soul in its surface which, unlike theirs, purely aesthetics instead of other prisoners.) 10 Years Later ? Horvath's Revenge ? Chinatown Skirmish ? You Are My Apprentice ? Weapon of Choice ? Drake Stone ? Dave and Becky Part 1 ? Battery Park Preparation ? Dave and Becky Part 2 ? University Skirmish ? Prime Merlinean ? Cleaning Storm ? Dave and Becky Part 3 ? Incredible Car Chase ? Dave's Resolve ? Parasite Spell ? Confrontation at Drake's Penthouse ? The Rising ? Battle at Battery Park ? Epilogue: Dave's Happy Ending for Balthazar and Veronica ? The End...??? Category:Content